


The Love Square

by NatalieJane92



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Betrayal, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandom, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love, M/M, New found love, Sex, Zombies, gay fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieJane92/pseuds/NatalieJane92
Summary: When Rick wakes from his coma, the world as he knew it has ended and is over run by the living and walking dead. Terrified and alone, he is at a loss of what to do.Heading out of the hospital in a blind panic, he searches for Lori and Carl, his wife and son. Before he can make it home, he collapses. Waking up in a strange house he is tied to a bed by a terrified father and his son. They tell Rick everything, warning him of the dangers he is about to face.While searching for his family he is concerned for their safety, however one person sticks in his mind. Shane. His fellow police co worker, best friend and secret lover. The man who he has been seeing behind his wife's back for over a year. Desperate to know they're all alive, he begins his search.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelle Bulsara (MorgendorfferV93)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgendorfferV93/gifts).



> I'm still quite rusty with my writing! So be honest but nice! haha. All opinions are appreciated as I really wanted to improve my work! Please let me know what you think and what you think should be changed. Thank you!
> 
> I will add a chapter in each night, sometimes more depending on time. I hope you enjoy my fan fiction as much as I enjoy writing it!

A little dazed and light headed Rick stared ahead at the empty hospital room. With no idea how he had got there, he panicked almost immediately.  
“Nurse? Nurse!” He called through a thick cough.  
In an attempt to sit at the edge of his bed he fell to the floor, leaving him a little winded.  
“Nurse!” He spluttered.  
But no one came.  
Confused and a little irritated, he slowly stood up and headed to the door of his room, after quickly ripping off the sticky heart monitors that were clinging to the hair on his chest.  
His hair was thick with sweat and he wasn't smelling too fresh either. He'd assumed the nurses would have cleaned him if he was in a coma and unable to take showers. Knowing they had left him such a state angered him.  
Pushing the door open slowly he peaked out into the hall, the sight taking him by surprise.  
Not a single person in sight. A silence that was almost deadly.  
The halls were dark and smelled disgusting making Rick gag.  
He knew instantly that something wasn't right and walked calmly down the halls.  
“Nurse? Hello? Is there anybody here?” He tried to shout, feeling weak.  
Straight ahead a door, which was bolted shut, shook loudly, taking him by surprise.  
“Oh thank God.” He sighed and headed towards it.  
"What's going on? I've been calling for a nurse. Could I possibly call my wife i-" He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the door in front of him. Sprayed across the bolted door in bright red paint read 'DEAD INSIDE. DO NOT ENTER"  
“What the fuck?” He growled.  
Thump.  
“What the-”  
Thump.  
A little startled he stepped back.  
Four bony fingers pushed their way through the cracks in the door.  
“Hello? Do you need help? Can you help me?” Rick started.  
Thump.  
Peaking through the crack of the door, his heart stopped.  
Stood in front of him was a nurse. But it wasn't one he had imagined. Not a sexy blonde in a tight blue dress.  
Instead, stood a skinny woman who's hair had started to thin. With blood smeared all over her uniform and to Ricks horror, her jaw hanging off. behind her, a lifeless body lay with it's limbs hanging out.  
“Shit!” He shouted, terrified.  
“What the fuck is going on?” he cursed as he ran clumsily towards the hospital exit.  
Outside, the deadly silence carried on through the city. Not a soul in site, Rick had never felt more alone.  
“I have to get home. I have to get to Lori and Carl.” He sobbed.  
“To Shane.” He whimpered.  
Before he could finish his thought the darkness was back and he was unconscious.

After what felt like a life time, his eyes slowly opened and he chuckled.  
“That was some nightmare.” He grumbled.  
"Shane?" He whispered.  
“Daddy! Daddy he's alive! He's awake Daddy!” Shouted a kid, taking him by surprise.  
“Stand away from him Duane.” Warned a tall black man, with an angry expression on his face.  
“How did you get that wound?” He growled.  
“Excuse me? Is it not obvious?” Huffed Rick.  
“Don't be a smart ass and answer the damn question. Or I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head.” Warned the man, pressing a gun to his head aggressively.  
“One bullet's enough for me. But thank you” Rick responded quickly, pointing with his eyes towards the womb. Arms tied to a bed post.  
“You were shot? Nothing else?” he asked, cautious.  
“Isn't being shot enough? No, nothing else.” he answered, raising an eyebrow irritated.  
“Listen I don't know what you're after, but I need to be back at the hospital.”  
“There's no one left, did you not see?” the man looked concerned.  
“That...that wasn't a dream?” fear pulsed through his veins, making him feel sick.  
“Then what happened? Where is everybody?”  
“They're all dead.” he whispered.

“The name's Morgan, this is my son Duane.” he announced as we ate in the dark a while later.  
“Rick.” He replied sharply.  
“How did you survive Rick?”  
“I was in a coma, I don't know what happened or how I managed to stay alive, but I have to know if my family and best friend are OK” he murmured.  
“You'll be lucky if they're still alive. We lost Duane's mother the day it all started. There were riots, the dead coming back to life, eating the flesh of the living.” He said as he buried his head into his hands.  
Ricks thoughts went back to his family but he couldn't stop thinking about Shane. Had he gotten out? Was he alone out there? He knew Lori would have Carl, but Shane had no family to run to.  
The rest of the night went on in silence. Neither of the men spoke as the boy slept peacefully and Morgan kept guard.  
"You should sleep" He advised Rick.  
"Months of sleeping and you think i want to sleep now? It's good to be awake. Given the circumstances of course." he huffed.

The morning came around quickly. It was time to find them.  
“You and Duane take this gun” offered Rick as he packed up his car with weapons from the station.  
“Thank you Rick. Remember though, sound draws them in. Only use these if you're in a situation you can't seem to get out of. Kill those that are alone with this” He advised, handing him a blade.  
“Good luck Morgan. Look after your old man Duane” Rick winked, rustling his hair. Then, the journey to find his family and best friend begun.

The drive-even without traffic, seemed endless. Leaving Rick feeling exhausted after staying awake all night. But he had to carry on to Atlanta in search of survivors.  
It was fast growing dark and Morgan had earlier warned him of the dangers.  
“More of them seem to come out at night” He'd said  
“When they're in a group, they're harder to fight off.”

Staring at his watch he frowned, another hour had passed and he seemed nowhere near his destination. Realising he had no choice, he headed a little further into the town in search of somewhere to sleep for the night.  
As he drove round the corner, he gasped.

Hundreds of the living dead had swarmed the streets. Bumping into each other as they groaned and stared ahead.  
“shit shit shit!” cursed Rick, turning the car as quickly as possible. He had to get away from them before they realised and it was too late.  
Trying to be as silent as possible, he reversed the car slowly. He would have to find another route, one that was safe. If, of course there was another.  
Then before he could turn the car around, the unthinkable happened. Glass shattered around the car, making him jump as his head crashed into the airbag. A little dopey he sat back.  
"Shit!" he growled through gritted teeth.  
As he took a deep breath, the moans he'd been hearing became louder.  
Looking out of the car window his heart stopped as hundreds of walking corpses stumbled towards his car.


	2. An unlikely reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saved by a small oriental man named Glenn, Rick is taken to a small group where he instantly disliked by Andrea and Merle after two confrontations. There is some tension before they all head up to their camp in Atlanta.  
> On arrival, Rick feels a sense of relief as he sees the camp is full of hard working men, women and small children. All survivors. He's no longer alone, giving him a small ray of hope.  
> What he doesn't know, is he is about to reunite with one or two old faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I am re writing my own version of season one. Each chapter will be small clips from an episode that has been changed or a full episode. Let me know what you think!

As more and more walkers surrounded Rick's vehicle his panic grew. He was convinced this was the end for him. He would never see his wife or son again. Never hold Shane.  
Picking up his gun he held it inside his mouth and closed his eyes tight.   
“I love you.” He whispered through deep breaths and released the safety cap, ready to end it all before the monsters outside his car door could do it for him.  
Before he had even found the courage to pull the trigger, gun shots took fire around him, making him jump.  
“Shit!” he spat.  
What was going on?  
Staring ahead, he watched as one by one, the walkers dropped in a dead heap. This time a dead they did not seem to be coming back from, much to his relief.  
He watched wide eyed, until every last corpse lay on the cold ground. He had been saved. Just as he thought the end had found him, by some miracle he had been rescued. It was not his time.  
But who had came to his rescue at that vital moment? Who had saved his life?  
Slowly he climbed out of the car, holding his gun out. Who ever had saved him could easily want his weapons. He had to keep his guard up.  
“Who's there?” he called loudly.  
“Be quiet ass hole!” Hissed a voice from behind him, making him jump.  
“Come with me.” A short oriental man, covered in what Rick could only assume were the organs of another human stared at him, annoyance clearly etched onto his face.  
“Where are we going?” Rick asked, a little on edge.  
“Do we really have time to question this?”   
“No, I guess not. I'm Rick.” He introduced.  
“Glenn. Now that the friendly introduction is over shall we get away from here?” He hissed through gritted teeth.  
Nodding silently, Rick followed choosing not to argue.  
They passed no more than five walkers as they walked to their destination, all of which Glenn took out without hesitation.  
Then they arrived at what looked like a small shopping centre.  
“Clear!” Shouted a male with a strong Texas accent.  
“We're only here for some supplies, once we're done we head straight back to camp.” explained Glenn before leading Rick inside.  
“You ass hole! You've just rang their dinner bell do you not realise that? We are all dead because of you!” A young blonde woman growled, shoving a gun in Ricks face.  
Rick was fast growing angry now. These people had so far spoken to him like he was a no good, waste of space. Calmly but quickly he swatted the gun away from the woman and stood face to face with her.   
“If you're going to make empty threats, you might want to take the safety catch off first. For you information, your friend Glenn here was responsible for the gun shots.” He grunted, making the woman step back.  
“He was trapped in a car. Completely surrounded. I couldn't just leave him behind Andrea.” Glenn told her, shaking his head.  
“You don't even know him.” She sighed, beginning to cry.  
“And if a stranger found Amy, would you expect them to leave her to be ripped to pieces?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Her eyes widened as she processed the thought. Slowly she shook her head and walked away.

Glenn lead Rick around the small group, introducing them all to him one by one. Before he could reach all of them, a loud gun shot was heard above them, followed by shouting.  
Running towards the sound, panic took over them. Had a walker found its way to the roof?  
“You're a racist piece of shit Merle!” Shouted another man, who was short, black and stocky. He looked furious.  
“What you gonna do about it boy?” Laughed the man.  
Realising this was the man who had called from the roof, Rick charged towards him without thinking for a second.  
Grabbing his hand he pushed him to the floor before hand cuffing both of his wrists together. He hadn't known why he was still carrying these around, but was grateful he'd made the decision to.  
“Get off of me! Who the hell do you think you are? Take these damn things off me now!” Shouted the man, angrier now than he'd been restrained.  
“Me? I'm officer friendly. I'm here to remind you that there's no longer such a thing as racism, sexism. Now? Now we are all the same. Meat. Meat for those walking corpses to chew on. So I suggest you get your act together little boy.” Growled Rick down his ear, taking everyone on the roof by surprise.  
“Now, there was some mention earlier of a camp?” He asked with a wonky and uncertain smile.

The drive to the camp was mostly silent. Merle, however cursed and rolled around in the back seat.  
“Just you wait 'til my little bro' hears about this!” He laughed, becoming a little hysterical at this point.  
“I handled you tough guy. I'm sure I will have no problems with a smaller version of you.” He scoffed, silencing him.  
Finally after felt like forever, they arrived.

The camp was small but appeared well organised. Men hunted for food while the women washed clothes down by a beautiful lake. A small group of children played together close to their mothers.  
“Wow.” Whispered Rick.  
“How long have you all been down here?”  
“Since it all started. So a few weeks now.” Glenn answered, shrugging.  
“So where do you want me?” He asked, feeling he already needed to earn his stay.  
“Just over there, but do you not need to rest?” He asked, pointing towards a small group of men who were putting shot guns together next to an RV.  
“I'm fine, there will be plenty of time to rest later.” He nodded, a little lost in thought.   
“Hey there, the name's Rick.” He announced, introducing himself to a much older man.  
“Dale. Pleased to meet you Rick. These here are Ed, Jim and-”   
“Shane!” Gasped Rick.  
“Oh, you two know each other?” Asked Dale surprised but he was not answered.  
Diving at Shane, Rick pulled him into his arms in an embrace that took everyone by surprise. The whole camp stopped to watch the embrace.  
“Rick, you're alive. I thought we'd lost you” He could hardly speak as he stared at his friend in disbelief.  
“I thought I would never see you again Shane I-” he stared, a lump growing in his throat as he found himself speechless.  
He couldn't believe it. He was alive. The man he loved with all of his heart and soul was still living and breathing. He had been sure he would never see him again.  
Holding his head between his hands he stared into his eyes, smiling. Lost in the moment of their reunion.  
“Lori and Carl? Are they OK?” he asked.  
But before he could answer a voice interrupted him, answering his question.  
“Rick?”   
It was his wife.


	3. Arrow to the head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unexpected reunion with his wife and son, Rick is left feeling emotional. He can't believe his luck. Especially since his best friend and secret love Shane is also alive and well.   
> When he and Shane share a secret kiss on top of the RV, they are interrupted by the terrified scream of a little girl. Has a walker got into the camp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm not mistaken most of you will read this specifically for some raunchy scenes between Rick and Shane or, depending on how i'm feeling- Rick and Daryl...keep with me! We're one chapter closer ;)

Chapter three

Time stood still as Rick stared at his wife in disbelief.  
She was alive. Shane was alive. But what about Carl?  
“Carl? Is he-” He started, suddenly panicking.  
“He's fine Rick.” She whispered, disbelief in her eyes.  
“Thank God. Where is he?” He asked quietly.  
The atmosphere between the two of them was tense, making those around them visibly uncomfortable.  
“He's with the kids Rick. He's fine.” Shane interrupted.  
Looking in the direction of the children, he spotted his little boy playing. His heart pounded violently against his chest. He couldn't believe it.  
Carl remained completely oblivious to his father being alive and within 10 steps away from him. He played silently with a little girl about the same age.  
Slowly Rick walked towards his son. He said nothing, just stared in silence. He couldn't believe they had all survived.  
Shane, Lori and Carl. All alive and well. It was a miracle.  
Silently he preyed to himself that this wasn't a dream he was about to wake from. It seemed too good to be true.  
As he got closer to his son, Carl looked up.  
His expression was difficult to read as he stared at his father.  
“Dad?” he whispered, his bottom lip suddenly quivering.  
“Carl!” Unable to stop himself, Rick ran towards his son, taking him into his arms.  
“Carl, I'm so glad you're OK.” He sobbed, holding onto his son, never wanting to let go of him.  
Most of the camp had stopped what they were doing, watching the reunion between man and son unfold. They smiled warmly. It was a welcome site. They were no longer used to finding people, just losing them.  
Joining the embrace, Lori held onto her husband and son, tears escaping her eyes.  
Her family, back together again was everything she had wanted. She'd been convinced her husband was dead.  
As they enjoyed their moment, Rick looked over his wife's shoulder towards Shane.  
His face was difficult to read. He looked pleased, but something in his eyes told Rick he was hurting.  
They locked eyes for a short moment, but the eye contact was broken by Shane as he shook his head and walked away.

“We were convinced you were dead Rick.” Whispered Lori as they sat together with the group around a camp fire a few hours later on.  
“I know, I thought I'd lost you and Carl. Shane too.” He shook his head slowly, looking to the ground.  
Lori's expression changed to something of irritation, leaving Rick confused.  
“Are you OK?” He asked, concerned.  
“Fine. I'm going to turn in for the night actually.” She frowned and stood up.  
“I'll come with-”  
“No. No I'm fine. Come on Carl.” She demanded.  
The group said nothing for a while before all heading to their tents, mumbling quietly to eachother.  
All except Shane who had volunteered to keep watch on top of the RV.

After tossing and turning for what felt like a life time, Rick crept out of his tent and climbed up to join Shane.  
“Hey.” He greeted quietly.  
Shane said nothing, staring ahead.  
“Shane, I don't even know what to say.” He whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.  
In a sharp and quick movement Shane shoved him away.  
“Do you know how hard it's been Rick? I thought you were dead. I was convinced in fact. I had to look after your wife and son as they grieved. I had to act strong while I was hurting so much myself. To them I was just your best friend, nothing more.” He continued to glare into the distance, leaving Rick speechless.  
“You don't have anything to say? Not one thing.” He spat.  
“What do you want me to say Shane? I was in a coma. I had no idea the world was being ripped apart around me as I lay unconscious. That my wife, son and best friend thought I was dead. I woke up alone and where were you?” Rick snapped.  
“Like I said. I was looking after your wife and son.” He hissed.  
Nodding Rick looked towards the ground.  
“I missed you so much Rick.” He whimpered, changing his tone, surprising him.  
Placing his hands on Shane's face he stared into his eyes, a look of seriousness on his own face.  
“I missed you too, I was so scared you were...that you-”  
“I know.” He replied quickly before leaning in to lock lips with Rick.  
The kiss was short between the two of them but it held so much meaning. As their tongues entwined their eyes remained closed as they both savoured the moment. The taste of each other. A taste both of them had missed greatly.  
Before they could take their embrace any further, they were interrupted by a blood curling scream.  
Pulling away from each other, they jumped up quickly.  
“Stay here” Warned Rick.  
Taking his gun out he slowly climbed down the side of the RV.  
“Be careful Rick.” Warned Shane, concerned.  
“Hello?” He called out, trying not to be too loud.  
“Daddy! Mum!” shouted out a young girl.  
Running towards the sound he found the young girl who had earlier been playing with his son, glued to the spot. She trembled as she stared ahead towards the ground.  
Following her gaze Rick gasped.  
It was a miracle the monster in front of him hadn't attacked the girl as soon as she'd screamed. A sound that usually attracted the dead. Clearly, he was too into his meal.  
In front of the girl lay a dead dear that had been ripped to shreds. Ricks stomach turned uncomfortably, making him throw up the tin of beans he'd not long ago eaten around the camp fire.  
“Go back to your tent, you shouldn't have been out here!” Hissed Rick.  
Nodding through tears, the little girl ran towards the camp, terrified.  
Pointing his gun towards the corpse he held his finger against the trigger.  
Before he could pull it the body dropped in a heavy heap on top of the dead animal. An arrow sticking out of it's head.  
“It's a good thing I got here when I did. You could've attracted a ton of those things, moron!” spat a man's voice. The strong Texas accent told Rick exactly who this was.  
“Ah. Merle's little brother I assume?” He scoffed, taking an instant dislike to him. If he was anything like his brother- which was looking likely, Rick wanted no involvement with him.  
“What's it to you?” He grunted.  
Irritated but amused, Rick smirked before turning his back on the angry man. One Dixon was enough for one day he told himself.


	4. Back to where you came from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unusual night of kissing Shane, saving a young girl and meeting another Dixon, Rick is left in a strange mood. Wanting and needing a distraction from the madness. When Lori begins questioning him he grows angry, jumping at the chance to go on a supply hunt to get away from her.  
> When Merle turns on him, what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a weekend away from writing but finishing it all now! Getting closer to the extra good stuff ;) any tips would be much appreciated! Enjoy x

Morning came round quickly. It was bitter cold and the sun remained hidden behind thick clouds.  
Stretching out his aching bones, Rick frowned remembering the night before.  
“Another Dixon.” He groaned.  
“What?” Lori mumbled, turning over to face him.  
“Nothing.” He replied before climbing of the bed and out of the tent.  
Lori lay there in silence, there had been an awful atmosphere between the two of them since the camp fire.  
Rick found it difficult to stay around his wife, not knowing what her problem was.  
Heading out to the lake he stripped out of his dirty police t shirt and jeans. Leaving only his pants and socks on.  
“You want me to clean those for you?” Asked a short, skinny woman with cropped grey hair that stood up in a mess on her head.  
“Sorry, I'm Carol. I enjoy doing the washing if I'm honest.” She shrugged holding out her hands.  
“A welcome distraction from the chaos.” She explained.  
“Um, sure. Thanks Carol.” He nodded, feeling grateful.  
In the distance sat a large man who glared at Rick, making him a little uncomfortable.  
What the hell was his problem? He asked himself, growing irritated. Choosing to ignore him he smiled at Carol.  
“If you need a hand you let me know.” He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch.  
“I'm sorry I-”  
“It's fine! It's fine. Just leave me to do this.” She shot, a little too defensive.  
Rick had been working in the force for years and instantly picked up on the signs but chose to say nothing.  
“Sure.” He replied, holding up his hands defensively, before heading back to the camp.

To his annoyance, Merle was up stuffing a can of baked beans down his throat.  
Looking up he grinned at Rick, an obvious sarcasm to his face.  
“So, you met my little brother sheriff?” He grinned.  
“Yes, another Dixon was just what this camp needed.” He spat.  
“Well someone has to do all the hard work.” He frowned.  
“The women don't do enough when they're cleaning your filthy clothes then? The men do nothing?” Quizzed Rick growing pissed very quickly.  
“That's nothing. My little brother is the hunter.” He beamed, looking proud.  
Rick deciding to say nothing, shook his head quickly, before turning on his heel and heading to the RV where Dale sat on watch.  
Climbing up he sat next to the old man.  
He seemed quiet, something Rick welcomed.

“Morning Dale.” He nodded, smiling.  
“Morning. Rick is it?” He asked raising a bushy eye brow.  
Nodding Rick said nothing, staring ahead.  
What a night. He'd kissed Shane in a quick moment of madness before saving a young girl and meeting a rude young Texas man.  
Shaking his head he frowned to himself, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was cold but relaxed for the first time since waking from his coma.  
“Rick?” Called Lori, pulling him from his bubble of peace.  
“We need to talk.”  
Sighing loudly, he climbed off the RV and gestured towards their tent.  
Following him she stayed quiet for a short while.  
“Rick what's going on?” She demanded.  
“Excuse me?”  
“What is going on between you and Shane?” She snapped.  
“What are you talking about?” He growled quietly.  
“I'm talking about the way you two looked at each other when you found us all Rick.” She whispered.  
Staring at his wife he frowned. He knew exactly what she was talking about. But telling her wasn't an option.  
“I'd thought everyone I loved was dead Lori. You. Carl? When I saw my BEST friend alive and well, I was over the moon. There was a glimpse of hope.” He explained, looking her in the eye.  
“But Rick the way you-”  
“The way I what, Lori? Looked at my best friend after being certain he was dead?” He spat, taking her by surprise.  
Nodding slowly she said nothing.  
Irritated Rick stepped back, glaring at his wife.  
“Rick I'm sorry.” She began.  
“This has to stop. This lack of trust.” He warned.  
“I'm sorry, my head is just all over the place I-”  
“Have serious trust issues that need sorting out.” He scolded before walking out of the tent.  
She stood there, thinking it best not to follow her husband.  
Rick was a loving man and from what she knew, a loyal husband. However he had a temper she knew to avoid. He would never lay a hand on her, but raising his voice was enough. He knew exactly how to use them.

Before he could climb back onto the RV he was interrupted again making him curse.  
“Hey Sheriff, we are going on a pick up trip for supplies. You in?” It was Daryl.  
“Sure, I'll grab my gun.” He groaned.  
He didn't trust either of them, but wanted to help regardless. It was going to be a long day.  
“Oh good, don't forget the handcuffs.” smirked Merle.  
“Like I would.” Scoffed Rick, before climbing into the car.  
“Rick where are you going?” Demanded Lori, looking worried sick.  
“I'll be back later.” He answered bluntly.  
“You just got back Rick you can't leave again-”  
“I'll be back later.” He repeated sharply.  
And they were off.  
Staring into the car mirror he watched as his wife stood glued to the spot, not taking her eyes away from the car. As her figure became smaller and smaller 'til it disappeared into the distance, Rick relaxed a little in his seat.  
The drive was surprisingly quiet considering Merle Dixon sat in the passenger seat.  
Both brothers said nothing for the entire journey, which left Rick a little suspicious. Then they arrived.  
“What are we doing here?” Rick quizzed confused. They were back at the same shopping centre from the previous day.  
“Taking you back to the place we found you Sheriff. We don't need another mouth to feed.” Merle growled with an expressionless face.  
Climbing out of the car quickly, Rick held out his gun towards Merle.  
“Get out of this car!” He shouted.  
“Not a chance boy.” Growled Merle.  
Daryl remained silent. Staring ahead, his jaw line tight.  
“NOW!” He almost screamed.  
“OK, OK.” Merle laughed, pissing Rick off even more.  
Slowly he walked around the car towards Rick, saying nothing. He didn't take his eye off him, that smug grin etched onto his face.  
“Now Rick, you were fine on your own. You survived this long. Why would you need to stay with us?” He asked, his face concerned. Put on for Ricks benefit.  
“I'm not leaving my wife and son.” He hissed.  
“And there I was thinking you just wanted to stay for someone else.” He raised an eyebrow, grinning.  
“Excuse me? If you want to say something get to the point.” He growled.  
“Your little boyfriend up there on the RV?” He grinned again, an evil look in his eye.  
Rick froze to the spot. What the fuck?  
“You think no one knows? I saw you two all cosy last night. What does your wife think of it all then? You all going to have yourselves a nice little three way are you?” He burst out laughing.  
“OK Merle, enough.” Daryl warned out of the car window making them both look up.  
“Oh come on little brother. We need to get rid of this piece of trash.” He groaned, almost sulking.  
“He stays with us Merle. He could be useful.” Daryl said firmly.  
Merle stepped slowly towards Rick, keeping his piercing eyes on him at all times.  
“I'd listen to my little brother. He knows what he's talking about. This world ending must have taken away his ability to think straight.” He mumbled.  
Before Rick could respond Merle lunged towards him, knocking the gun out of his hand.  
The men fought, rolling around in the dry soil scratching and punching at each other.  
Before they continue, Merle collapsed in a lifeless pile in front of Rick.  
“Grab his feet Sheriff.” Daryl demanded quickly, picking him up by his hands.  
Rick said nothing, staring at him in disbelief.  
“What? We both wanted him to shut up. I made it happen.” He shrugged with no emotion on his face.  
Nodding, Rick grabbed Merle's ankles and they lifted him.  
“Now. Lets get this lump in the car and get these supplies.” he grumbled, rolling his eyes.


End file.
